


Go Ahead, Convince Me

by Who_First



Series: Thieves and Shine [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim turned left and started living with Selina. It was still Dick's fault that he met more persuasive thieves though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead, Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

> Au. Reluctant Thief!Tim. Mixes Toonverse Teen Titans and Comic verse and other DCU people and some Marvel. Part the first, other parts will be in longer chapter stories and drabble form. No pairings decided yet.

Tim liked to think that he was a reasonable man. Maybe a bit philosophical at times but someone who did in fact have common sense and the ability to know when he was wrong; even if he didn’t say it out loud.

That said he could still jump to conclusions and be hurt like any human.

When Damian first appeared and Bruce was paying all his attention to his ‘real’ son, Tim admitted he may have gotten a bit distressed. At least to the point where he gave up being Robin and moved in with Selina. So it might have seemed pathetic to anyone else but all he had left was Bruce and the Mission. His parents, beast friend, and girlfriend were all dead and now there was a psychotic demon child taking away that last important thing in his life.

Anyway Catwoman always did have a soft spot for him.

And he might not be flying anymore but he was still helping people. Selina would take him everywhere with her and he could pass things he heard on to the police. Selina was also the one who bullied him into getting his high school GED and starting college classes.

Not to say that living with Selina was easy or always good. She forced him to keep up with his training, mothered him when he wasn’t eating, and other painful and embarrassing things. Then there was the fact that she was a criminal and as such had other criminal friends.

The first time Tim met Pamela Isley out of costume did _not_ go well. And that was one of Tim’s worse understatements. They eventually learned to get along, or coexist, as she liked that Tim kept his own ‘happy’ house plants and he liked that she rarely helped Selina, or their blond friend that would pop up, dress him up as a girl.

Pamela said that since he was the only worthwhile male in existence he might as well stay male.

Tim gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Still. Just because he was living with a criminal didn’t make other criminals any easier to deal with. He had a run in with Bane early on that lead to stitches and his jaw being wired shut and then a courthouse being destroyed as Selina went to exact revenge.

And he still wouldn’t speak with his former family, not when the week he moved in with Selina there was already a new Robin patrolling through Gotham. Not even Jason, they would stay well away from each on the street, when they saw one another. Or Alfred, who would occasionally check in with Selina on how Tim was currently, or to send foods. Not Dick, who had enemies that would check in on Tim when they saw him and presumably report back to Dick for a price, who still would leave messages on his cell phones.

And certainly not Bruce and his _son_.

Tim sighed, thinking about everything that had gotten him to this point in time, lots of events that could have gone a very different way. In all he was pretty happy with his life now.

Even if he was waiting to hear _why_ he had just woken up tied to a chair with one of Dick’s aforementioned frenemies grinning at him. Why Dick had so many enemies obsessed with his ass Tim had no clue. At least his own frenemies just treated him like a kid brother.

“Come on Timmy boy~”  Tim would like to call him Red X like the rest of the world would but sadly the costume was nowhere to be seen. Instead a man Dick’s age was grinning, would not stop grinning, brown hair brown eyes. Totally utterly normal.  Along with a perfectly normal semi-psychotic grin promising terrible things. “You know you want to~”

Why were so many criminals able to purr? It should be illegal. Tim closed his eyes briefly, _oh yeah_.

“You haven’t even told me what you want.” Tim drawled and shifted, trying to get comfy while tied to a chair wasn’t that hard if you’d practiced a lot.

“Oh right.” The brown haired man was still grinning when he ruffled Tim’s hair. “Miz Kyle says you’re good with computers. I need someone good with computers. Plus you’re Dick’s little brother which makes you practically family!”

“Why?” Tim murmured, it was embarrassing getting hugged by a criminal when tied to a chair, not that it was new or anything. And Dick’s concept of family spread like some antibiotic resistant virus.

“Oh right.” Of course Tim was the one to deal with ADD criminals. “There’s something we’re gonna steal and I need you to hack Lex Luthor’s computers.”

“You want me to _what_?”

“Everyone says you’re quicker than that.” Red frowned and shook his head sadly. “Hack. Lex Luthor’s. Computer. Personal computer if that makes it any better.”  

“It really doesn’t.” If it was a personal computer, Tim would have to get near Lex Luthor and there would be _Mercy Graves_ to contend with.

“But it’s smaller so easier to hack right?” Red cocked his head to the side. “And you haven’t even asked me why I need you to hack it!”

“Smaller doesn’t mean easier.  And you said you’re going to steal something. From Luthor.”

“You sound concerned Timmy.” Red frowned, putting his hands on his hips, before adding; “And not just steal. You ever watch old heist movies?”

“Lex Luthor.” Tim really wanted this to sink into Red’s head. “The arch enemy of Superman. Very dangerous.”

“Yeah, yeah, they say that about everyone.” Red waved one hand before tapping at his chin thoughtfully. “I know I’m just darling, Miz Kyle’s a pussy cat, Slade’s all heart. I’m sure Luthor isn’t all that bad.”

“I’m sorry, Red.” Tim said finally after the shock wore off. Red obviously had a very warped, possibly Dick influenced, way of looking at people. “But I can’t help you commit suicide in the most painful and extensive way possible. I have a rock I need to hide under until the missiles of fiery terrible death stop flying.”

“You’re very pessimistic. That won’t be good for our working relationship.” Red gave Tim a very disappointed look. “You should be happier, like Dick.”

Tim growled.

“Sore point? Sorry Timmy. Come on, it’ll be fun! We get one over on Luthor and we’ll be rich!”

“We’d be dead.”

 _Wait. I’m not considering this right? I don’t have any clue about what Red X wants to do and…_

And it would be nice to _do_ something again. And Luthor was technically a bad guy.

“You know when you want partners for a job kidnapping usually isn’t the way to go.”

“Of course it is. How else was I going to get your attention for longer than a minute?” Red X looked at his happiest. “Come on, Timmy. You have to be bored with life. Miz Kyle told me that along with her pretty friends.” Tim made a note to punch Red for the leer crossing his face. “It won’t hurt anyone but Luthor. We’ll be stealing from him personally.”

“What is it you want to steal?” Tim asked slowly tugging on the crossing ropes. Red certainly knew some criminal activities well.

“Well I can’t tell you that until you team up.” Red was smirking, and _purring_ , as he moved forwards to lean over Tim and whisper into his ear. “But it’s _shiny_.”

Tim was quiet, staring over Red’s shoulder as he ran the variables of working with the thief, thinking for about five seconds.

“Tell me what you were thinking.”


End file.
